The function of the Research Methods Core will be to coordinate and support the development of selected research methodologies and materials. The choice of projects described below has been determined by our perception of need and by the availability of skilled and experienced experts in two areas, which are: 1. The Development of Measures and Materials for Intervention Research 2. Developing reliable but brief and sensitive measures of change and diagnosis that will reduce the evaluation burden in effectiveness studies; 3. Developing methods to reliably record adverse events in treatment studies; 4. Developing quantitative measures of suicide ideation; and 5. Developing a resource to test and modify psychoeducational materials for child and adolescent patients and their parents. 6. The Study of Biological Mediators and Moderators of Treatment Response 7. The study of the neuro-anatomical and neuro-functional correlates of changes resulting from treatment using MRI; and 8. Genotypic studies of possible genetic moderators of treatment response.